thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alastair Stara
'''Alastair Stara '''was a District 9 Tribute who won the 63rd Hunger Games. He is presently a Mentor to the tributes of District 9. Before The Games The Victor of the 63rd annual Hunger Games, Alastair was a Tribute from District 9. He grew up on a farm with a relatively large family, and almost as soon as he could reliably help out in the fields he was taught how to use a scythe and sickles. It was a hard-working life, but his family was loving and supportive, so it didn’t feel too much like hardship. The Capitol took their crops, and gave them very little in return for it, but they had their own garden that did reasonably well, so they were never too hungry. And the Games… they were just a part of life, talked about in hushed tones, but they never seemed real… until Alastair’s older sister was old enough to start participating in the Reaping. She didn’t get chosen, and the whole family heaved a sigh of relief, but the next year one of Alastair’s friends did, and when he watched him die, the whole thing became real in a horrifying rush of understanding. And then Alastair was old enough. He didn’t get chosen either, but for the first few years it was a time of standing among his peers with his heart pounding in his chest so hard he could hardly breathe, and when the names were called he’d stare at the Tributes and know they were going to their deaths. But life continued. The crops needed harvesting. Sometimes, Alastair and his brothers would play at “Hunger Games” when their parents weren’t watching, fighting with their sickles and scythes and wrestling in the tall grain. It still was a distant thing, something that happened to other people. Until the year of the 63rd Hunger Games, when Alastair was 16, and his name was called, and in that instant it all became more terrifyingly real than Alastair ever thought he understood. Alastair didn’t make much of an impression in the Capitol at first. He was too much in shock to do anything extraordinary, too frightened to make an impact in interviews. It all went by in a blur, right up until the Games themselves. The details of the arena are described below, but in summary, Alastair entered as a terrified young man and left as a killer. But the Games are much easier to understand than life in the Capitol as a Victor. Alastair is a very observant man, and he quickly grasped the most important thing: he was meant to be a pawn, a figurehead, a pretty picture for the Capitol to hang on the wall and admire. A toy for Capitol citizens to play with as they desired. Alastair wanted nothing to do with it. So he rebelled. He refused to follow directions, acted sullenly and rudely, wouldn’t answer questions in interviews, and flatly refused to be bid on. Of course, that’s when his family started dying. They were described as accidents, but they came swiftly in response to Alastair’s rebellions and when he was informed of their deaths it was always with that knowing look that Alastair could easily interpret. At first, this only encouraged Alastair to be uncooperative, but his family was large, and as they continued to die, Alastair realized that his rebellion was achieving nothing. He was being really only being selfish and his family was being killed because of it. With only his older sister left alive, Alastair began to cooperate. At first he was quiet and reserved, holding back his emotions, but as time went on he learned the ways of the game that was living in the Capitol, and he began to play it until he was skilled at it. In the Games (under construction) Abilities *THIS WILL BE A LIST *OF ALL THE GREAT THINGS *ALASTAIR CAN DO! Miscellaneous *TRIVIAL *FACTS! Category:District 9 Category:Past Victors